Unbridled Vernacular
by lovejag
Summary: Cath and Gil's secrets are discovered! CG!
1. Prologue

"Unbridled Vernacular" prologue  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its characters.   
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Cath/Gil, what else is there?  
  
Spoilers: Grissom V. Volcano and Jackpot for sure. There might be more later.  
  
AN: I want to thank Laeta for this wonderful story idea.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Las Vegas Review-Journal  
  
Marie Wilder's Office  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A new name, new place, and a new job brought Marie Wilder to Las Vegas. It wasn't the excitement of the casinos or the shows that brought her here to the bustling city, but the new prospect to start over. Her life in the midwest was nice, but she was tired of being known as the local columnist.   
  
There was no future in the small newspaper business back home. Here in the always moving Las Vegas there was always news to find, and she was ready to hit the town. Her thoughts had to end there as her boss bellowed for her to come see him.   
  
She left her boss's office ten minutes later with her newest assignment. They had just been notified of an explosion, and he needed her to go find out all she could. Arriving, she found herself getting caught up in the excitement as policemen, firemen, and what looked like the CSI team walked around.  
  
Her trained eye skimmed the area gathering as much information as possible before jumping in with questions. It was at this moment another explosion went off. Someone pushed her over and onto the ground as the debris flew around them.   
  
When the weight lifted from her, it was then the gossip columnist made an appearance once again. There not even 10 feet in front of her were the CSI team. The man held on to his partner as if she was the most precious thing in the world as she checked her surroundings.  
  
The love outpoured in that one small moment of time had caught Marie's interest. There was going to be no stopping her until she found out the story between those two.   
  
The two CSIs stood up as they went to finish their job. Unbeknownst to them, their newest admirer was watching their every move.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Searching for Evidence

"Unbridled Vernacular" part 1  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
All pertinent info in the prologue. Thank you all for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to Angie for betaing!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Library  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Marie Wilder was on a quest. Her initial meeting with her editor had not gone well. He was not letting her bother CSI without real cause. A secret love to him was not enough to sell papers. Plus if she read between the lines, he thought it was her woman's fancies and not really true.  
  
He told her to find something solid, because he was not going to ruin their good relationship with the police and CSI for her. That's why she was sitting in the library on her day off looking for any useful information.  
  
Until she had found what she needed for her to get into CSI, she didn't want anyone to know about her research. Over the years, Grissom and Willows had worked on many cases together. It was hard to choose where to start.  
  
It was the catching of the name Eddie Willows that took her where she wanted to go. Willows' ex had been murdered, and almost drowned his daughter in the process. It was something emotional that would get to Catherine. All she needed now was some good information that only a newsperson could find out about a crime.  
  
She was going to get Catherine Willows talking to her, and she knew the exact person to talk to about it.  
  
***********************************  
  
Las Vegas Review-Journal  
  
Marie Wilder's Office  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She had the information she needed. Her heart pounded as she waited for her editor to call her in. 'Grissom and Willows, you better watch out. Marie Wilder is on her way,' she thought proudly to herself.  
  
The buzz told her it was time to go see her editor. In her hands was all the information she had gathered on Eddie Willows' murder case. With her head upright, she went in to see her boss.  
  
"Come in and sit down, Wilder. What do you have for me?" said her editor.  
  
"Sir, you told me that if I had concrete evidence, you would get me into CSI, and I have it for you."  
  
"Really? What kind of evidence do you have?"  
  
She didn't blanche at his almost sarcastic tone. "I have the evidence that could bring Eddie Willow's murderer into custody. This is all the information I have gathered so far, thanks to an informant."  
  
The editor made little notice of the evidence set before him. "And now you expect me to get you into CSI for personal interviews with Grissom and Willows?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'll exchange them this information for personal interviews."  
  
"Do you realize what can happen to you if you hold back evidence? If either Grissom or Willows says no to an interview, and you decide that you won't give evidence you can be sent to jail."  
  
"Catherine Willows will not keep anything from getting her ex-husband's murderer put into jail including an interview."  
  
"Not if they warn her that if you don't give over the evidence you will be sent to jail."  
  
Deciding on another tactic, she replied, "What will it take for me to get in there to get a personal interview?"  
  
"I'll give it to you straight, Wilder. Get me something that CSI would NOT want getting out to the public. They'll want to thank us for going to them first before printing it in our newspaper."  
  
"Yes, sir. If there is such information I will get it."  
  
"Now get back to work on that Smithly story."  
  
Walking out of the office, her head was pounding as she tried to think of something that would get her into CSI.   
  
************************************  
  
5 days later  
  
Marie Wilder's Office  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took her five days to get the information she needed. Two of those days she had been stuck waiting for her friend at City Hall to get back to her on information, but he had finally come through. She sat on the phone waiting for him to get back from his other call.  
  
"Are you still there?" asked the man on the other line.  
  
"Yes, I'm still here. What do you have for me? Anything really good?"  
  
"I don't know much about the investigation business, but from what I know this could throw a whole bunch of cases back into court."  
  
"Oh my gosh. What is it?" She listened silently as she was relayed the information. "Remind me when this is done I owe you dinner. Good-bye and thanks."  
  
As soon as the phone hung up, she rang her boss, and he told her to come in five minutes. Those minutes seemed to go by too slow for Marie, but she had no choice.  
  
"Sir, I have just been informed vital news that CSI would not want out," Marie said as soon as she entered the office. There was no wasting time.  
  
"And what is that, Wilder?" He listened to her information, and the more he learned the bigger the situation got. Once she was done, he told her, "I'll talk to Jim Brass right away. I've known him for years, and I know he cares about his top investigators. Just sit tight until I get things situated. The information you've just given me can turn this city upside down."  
  
TBC... 


	3. Truth is Never Easy

"Unbridled Vernacular" part 2  
  
Rita Widmer  
  
All important information is in the prologue.   
  
AN: Thank you again to all that have reviewed this story! You are the greatest! This chapter changes POVs from Marie to our loved ones at CSI. We'll get back to Marie later on. Thanks to Allie for betaing!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
CSI  
  
Brass' Office  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What?! You're absolutely sure about this?" Brass paused to listen to the newspaper editor on the other side. "Thank you for informing me. I'll see what I can do about that interview, but please give me time to deal with the issues from here first."  
  
With a long sigh, Brass hung up the phone. His head fell slowly into his hands as he felt the beginnings of a headache. He had always wondered if he would have to deal with this one day, but he at least thought he would be informed ahead of time and by the parties themselves.  
  
'There better be a good explanation for this one,' Brass thought before picking up the phone. It was too early to expect them to be at work The first phone call was to Gil.   
  
"Grissom."  
  
"Grissom, I want you in my office in 20 minutes. No excuses. I'll be calling Willows once I'm off the phone with you."  
  
"No need, she's here. What's this about?"  
  
"That's what I would like to know. Just get your butts here now. You have a lot of explaining to do."  
  
The confusion could be heard over the phone. "Brass...."  
  
"Just get here." Brass hung up the phone before any more could be said.  
  
*************************************  
  
Grissom's home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gil walked dazedly into the kitchen. He had no idea what he or Catherine had done that would have Brass so upset and angry at them to bring them in early.  
  
"Gil, what is it?" asked Catherine from the counter. "The water almost boiled over, but I was able to stop it."  
  
"Brass needs us in his office in less then 20 min."  
  
"It must be a very important case to bring us in an hour early, but why can't days handle it?"  
  
"I don't think it has to do with a case. It has something to do with us. He's expecting us to do some explaining."  
  
"About what? I made sure that last report was perfect. I must have reread it 15 times before handing it to you."  
  
"I don't think that's it, Cath."  
  
"Then what?" Silence reigned as Gil gave her time to figure it out. "You don't think he found out about...." She couldn't seem to get it past her dry mouth.  
  
"Exactly. The question is how he found out, and how are we going to explain it to him."  
  
"I just don't know, Gil, I just don't know."  
  
Pulling in his thoughts and emotions, Gil turned off all the appliances. "We need to go."  
  
*************************************  
  
Brass' Office  
  
15 min. later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brass looked between the two CSIs in front of him. He never seen Catherine look as guilty as she did at that moment. Grissom was as stoic as ever, but if he looked beneath the surface he could almost see fear.  
  
"From your faces, I can see you might know why I called you in here today. I want the whole story, and NOTHING left out. I'm going to have enough questions to answer from my superiors."  
  
"We've solved this problem on our own. There is no reason to bring in you or the rest of the team," Gil responded.  
  
"Oh, it is very important that we deal with this, Grissom. This is no longer yours and Willows secret, but it is now public knowledge or will soon be. Once I have talked to my superiors, and figured out what will happen to you two, you will be allowing yourselves to be free to be interviewed by a Miss Marie Wilder."  
  
"I will tell this Miss Wilder that we didn't do anything to compromise this station or any case. Everything we did was above board," Catherine said.  
  
"Oh you'll be doing more then that. It seems that Miss Wilder has important information to give you, but she won't give out anything until you give her a full interview."  
  
"What could she give me?"  
  
"That they wouldn't reveal to me so they won't be forced into giving up the information later if you refuse. You both have two options. First option to tell me everything, and give a full interview. Second option is to quit your job."  
  
The stunned looks on their faces told him they weren't expecting this at all. "I'll leave you two alone to figure out what you will be doing."  
  
"This was all a mistake from the beginning. Why did we do this, Gil?"  
  
"How were we supposed to know it would end like this? We hadn't been expecting to be found out. We even covered for ourselves. When we give him the whole story he will understand."  
  
"This is going to be the last straw for my career. After all the mistakes I made last year. This is going to be a career ender."  
  
"No, don't think of it that way. I will never look badly upon that time."  
  
"You won't?"  
  
"No, Cath. No matter what happens here today. I think we need to give the whole story over to Brass, and then things will be all right."  
  
"You want to give out so much personal information?" Catherine was stunned.  
  
"We have no choice."  
  
"I know, let me tell it to him."  
  
Gil opened his mouth to say something, but Brass walked back in.  
  
"So what are you choosing to do?" asked Brass.  
  
"We will tell you all you need to know. Best way to do it is just say it right out," said Catherine."   
  
"We got married!" exclaimed Gil.  
  
TBC... 


	4. Truth Comes Out

"Unbridled Vernacular" part 3/5  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Everything still applies from the other parts. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
~~~ = flashback  
  
AN: This chapter assumes while we were on summer hiatus this is what happened, and that none of the episodes from season 4 take place during the summer.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Silence reigned down on the threesome after Gil's proclamation. No one knew what to say, and the right way to say it. It surprised them all when Gil started the story.  
  
"It happened the night after my surgery. We had gone out to celebrate, and...."  
  
Cath had replayed that night many times since that date, but as Gil relayed the story her mind drifted off to her own version of the events.   
  
~~~ Cath slowly moved closer to the heat laying next to her. It was a foreign feeling, but nothing to worry about. Her hand slowly moved over the heat, but her fingers slowly realized what the sensation was they were feeling. It was hair, fine man's chest hair. Not too much, but not too little.  
  
It were these thoughts that brought Cath to full alert. It wasn't just any man's chest hair, but it was Gil's. With a rush the memories of the previous night came back to her, and to make sure it wasn't all a dream she checked her left ring finger. There it was a ring. Not a beautiful wedding band, but a plastic one.  
  
She slowly moved out of the bed, and then she noticed, in her half-befuddled brain, the strewn clothes. Their marriage was consummated! There would be no easy out for them. It will take a divorce.  
  
Thoughts screamed at her as she walked into the living room. 'Wasn't this her dream come true? You married the man you love. Make it work out, but he doesn't love me. He would have said so after all these years. You never told him either. Don't make decisions until you've heard his side.'  
  
That last thought stayed with her until Gil woke up, and walked into the room. They stared at each other from across the room. Neither wanted to open up the can of worms that their new situation found them in, but there would be no easy way out.  
  
Her resolve broke down as she said the words first. "I'll take the next two days off, and go up to Reno for a quick divorce. No one needs to know about what happened." She started to walk out, but was stopped by one word.  
  
"NO!" His voice echoed between them as she slowly turned around to look at him.  
  
"No?"  
  
"I've been awake for awhile, and thinking about last night. I don't want a divorce."  
  
"I know, because you grew up Catholic you don't believe in it, but I'll be the one getting it. I'm not going to force you to stay in a marriage."  
  
"This may not have happened for the right reasons, but Cath, I want to take care of you. I can help you. I know since Eddie's death, you've had a hard time financially. Our two incomes together can help you pay things off, and get you on your two feet once again."  
  
"I can't let you do that. I've survived this long, and I'll keep surviving."  
  
"Then do it for Lindsey. If I had it my way, we would both be supervisors of the team, and get the same pay. That's not going to happen, so let me use my extra income to help you out. My home is paid off, and I don't have a child to take care of so I live pretty cheaply."  
  
Anger rose up inside of her that he was doing this out of pity for Lindsey and her, but she knew he was right. She needed the help. 'I'll only stay married until I can stand on my own two feet.'  
  
"You've got a deal," she responded with as much confidence she could conjure up. This was a marriage of business and not of love.  
  
The warm months of summer passed quickly for them. Both lived in their separate homes, but they had gotten a bank account together so she could have their money at ready for her when she needed it.  
  
Unbeknownst to Gil, though, some of the money was being taken out to be put in her own account. She was saving up money for when she could stand on her own two feet. Also without his knowing divorce papers were written up, and ready to go when it was time to end the fake marriage.   
  
During the summer, they never worked a case together. One morning they decided to have breakfast together after work. Something happened during that meal, and they once again found themselves in bed once again.  
  
She would never hear the quiet, "I love you," Gil whispered in his sleep, as she got up and left the house.~~~  
  
Cath was brought back from her dream world as reality hit her once again.  
  
"Catherine, is that what happened?" Brass asked her.  
  
"He told the story accurately," she answered Brass. 'He just left out all the emotion in it.'  
  
"Now that I know the story. We need to go over how we are going to handle this. You guys can no longer be working with each other. We are going to have enough problems with your past cases together. People might start calling out that evidence was contaminated."  
  
"Brass, don't you know...." Cath started.  
  
"Didn't I know what?"   
  
Unconsciously, Cath used the same words and tone of Gil, except for one distinct change. "We got divorced."  
  
TBC....  
  
(insert evil author laugh) 


	5. Questions, Questions

"Unbridled Vernacular" part 4/5  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
AN: You know all the bogus stuff already. Yes, I will have everything brought together by the end of the story. You will just have to wait for it. Thanks again for the reviews! I love them! To the g/s reviewer, thanks for the great laugh. You made my day, and I will consider your view the day after never. Thanks to Angie for betaing!  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Before Brass could react to Cath's news, there was a knock at the door.   
  
"Come in," called Brass.   
  
The messenger walked in announcing, "A Ms. Wilder is here to see Mr. Grissom and Ms. Willows."  
  
"Send her in. Gil, take her to your office and answer any questions she has for you both. We'll deal with any effects this action has caused at a later time. After you are done being interviewed, both of you have the night off."  
  
Ms. Wilder walked in and introduced herself. "Thank you, Mr. Brass, for allowing this interview. I hope it will be useful for all of us."  
  
"I'm sure it will be. Now Mr. Grissom will be taking you to his office for the interviews."  
  
************************************  
  
The man who sat in front of her could be easily mistaken for being calm, but if she looked closer his knuckles were white where they were being held together. She wanted to see them individually so they couldn't gang up together.  
  
"First, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Marie Wilder. I may be a reporter, but my job here is not to find out your dirtiest secret."  
  
"What would you call looking up my marriage?"  
  
"You consider your marriage a dirty secret?"  
  
"No, but that information could have not only ruined both myself and my now ex-wife, but this station. That I would consider dirty reporting."  
  
"Consider it what you want. Just remember that I could have gone and put this straight into the newspaper without considering your views. I could have also left out that you were divorced."  
  
Gil considered this for a moment, then moved on. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"How long have you known Ms. Willows?"  
  
"Over seventeen years."  
  
"How did you two meet?"  
  
"I was working on a case that she was a witness too. I was impressed with her knowledge and ability to have picked up little details. I found out she was studying to become a CSI."  
  
"So you offered her a job?"  
  
"Not right away. She needed to finish school, and then there were no openings. Once there was one I told her to try for it."   
  
"Did you two ever date?"  
  
"Never! We are the best of friends."  
  
"And you married someone you never dated?"  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"Accident? Then why did it take you almost three months to file for divorce?"  
  
"I don't believe in divorce, but when she signed and asked for a divorce I felt I had no choice."  
  
"Did you want to stay married to her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just told you."  
  
"How long have you been in love with Ms. Willows?"  
  
The man in front of her sat stunned. It took him a moment before he could give her an answer. As soon as she had her answer, she asked him to bring in Ms. Willows.   
  
"What did you say to him?" Cath ordered as she came into the room.  
  
"I just asked him questions, Ms. Willows. Some of them I will be asking you too."  
  
Cath sat down in the chair Gil had just evacuated. Marie watched as she was checked over by the older woman. She was being summed up, but she was used to that by those being interviewed.  
  
"Like with Mr. Grissom, I will introduce myself to you. My name is Marie Wilder. I'm not here to find out your dirtiest secret, but to learn and understand the top team at CSI."  
  
"Then you should be interviewing all the workers here, because we couldn't do it without everyone."  
  
"I didn't mean to imply that Ms. Willows. You are considered, by many, to be one of the top CSIs in the country along with Mr. Grissom."  
  
"We just do our work to the best we can."  
  
"You have known him for over seventeen years, correct?"  
  
"Yes, before I came here."  
  
"How would you classify your relationship?"  
  
"The best of friends."  
  
"Really? And you marry all your best friends?"  
  
"No. Our marriage was an accident after a night of celebrating his successful ear surgery."  
  
"Why did he have surgery?"  
  
"If Mr. Grissom wanted you to know that then he would have told you."  
  
"That's fair. Why did you two stay married?"  
  
"I was in need of financial help, and he wanted to help out. I divorced him when my life had been straightened out."  
  
"So it had nothing to do with his not believing in divorce?"  
  
"Partly, but he was willing to do it in the end."   
  
"It couldn't have anything to do with the fact that he was in love with you?"  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
Something in Marie wondered why Cath's voice raised when asked that question. 'Didn't she know her ex was in love with her?' "Why are you getting defensive?"  
  
"I'm just explaining to you the truth, which you seem to not to understand."  
  
"Then why did Mr. Grissom answer, after being asked how long has he been in love with you, 'Since the day I met her?'"  
  
There was no answer as she watched Ms. Willows rush out of the room. She finally allowed a slow smile to slide across her face. She had them right where she wanted them, and deep down where they wanted to be. 'Together.'  
  
Taking out the yellow envelope, she set it on Mr. Grissom's desk. In it lay the evidence that would bring Catherine Willow's first husband's murderer to justice. They knew where to find her if they had any more questions.  
  
As she started to leave the building, she could hear raised voices from break room. Taping on the door, she said to them. "Why don't you take that to a private room? Your office is now available." She smiled at the duo as she walked back out again.  
  
TBC... 


	6. Answers and Truths

"Unbridled Vernacular" part 5/5  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
AN: Last part guys, enjoy it! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you have enjoyed the ride as much as I have been writing it. Thanks to Allie for betaing!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The door slammed behind Gil as they walked into his office. Cath turned to look at Gil with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You can tell some reporter about how long you've loved me, but you can't even tell me. We were married almost three months, and not once did I hear those words from your mouth."  
  
"That's because you didn't stay long enough to hear them. I said them to you, and when I opened my eyes you were gone. All I was left with was the divorce papers signed by you. I figured that meant you didn't feel the same way as I did."  
  
"You could have tried to fight for me. All you had to do was ask, Gil. Did you think I was going to hurt you, because you told me that you love me?  
  
"I didn't know how you would react. How was I supposed to know how you would react? You're the one that wanted the divorce right away."  
  
"Because I didn't believe you loved me!"  
  
"How could you not know?"  
  
"Because my best friend releases his emotions riding a roller coaster. It has always been me who has to pull our friendship back together when we start slipping from each other. I spend most of this relationship fighting for it."  
  
"And I have never done anything for our friendship?!"  
  
"Of course you do, but I am the one always fighting for it. Besides its not really the point. You have never done anything to show me you wanted more from me then friendship and once in awhile a sex partner."  
  
"I don't have sex with just anyone."  
  
"What about with Lady Heather?"  
  
"She reminded me of you."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. So you only have sex with women that remind you of me?"  
  
"Before Lady Heather there hadn't been anyone in my life that way for years. Cath, you're the only girl I've wanted since the day I met you, but you've not always been available."  
  
"All you had to do was say something. Its not like I've been married the whole time we've known each other."  
  
"So could have you. Why lay all the blame on me? You could have said those words any time."  
  
"Those words? You can't even say them now. Are you ever going to say them to me again?"  
  
"Cath...."  
  
"Maybe you really don't feel them. How am I supposed to know? That last night you might have thought you meant them, but it was in the heat of the aftermath of sex. I can't take another relationship based on sex any longer. I was tired of waiting for you to say I love you. It almost felt like a release when I finally decided to end the marriage. I had gotten the answer to if you ever could feel the same way. I could go back then to being your friend and nothing else."  
  
"But you were wrong..."  
  
He didn't get the rest of the sentence out, because of her finger across his lips. "Gil, I do love you." Then before he could utter anything else she had left.  
  
*************************************  
  
He nervously walked up to Cath's house. In his hands was the envelope left by the reporter. He knew she would want it. It was also a good excuse to see her now that he had calmed from their argument. He had finally came to resolution that he needed to tell Cath how he felt.  
  
His knock was light at first, but when no one came he knocked harder. The door finally opened to a wary faced Cath.   
  
"May I come in?" he asked.  
  
She wasn't paying much attention as she stared at the envelope, but the door opened wider for him to get through. He walked in, and turned around to look at Cath.  
  
"You're never going to know what's inside if you don't open it."  
  
"Ha ha," she faked laughed at him as she slowly opened the envelope. All he could do was sit back and watch the emotions on her face change. When she finally looked up at him it was with a smile on her face. "Its her statement about the evidence she found against Eddie's killer, and where to find his murderer and the evidence."  
  
"Are you sure?" Gil asked hesitatingly since he didn't want her to get her hopes up if it wasn't enough.  
  
"I may not have been in this business as long as you Gil, but I know what it takes to send a killer to jail. Here read it."  
  
Gil looked it over scrutinizing every detail in the statement. Cath was right there was enough out there to get him. "You're right, Cath!"  
  
Before he knew what was happening, Cath was in his arms hugging him tightly. She finally looked up at him and said, "I think I'm going to owe that woman for the rest of my life."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She found my ex-husband's murderer, and she finally got you to admit your feelings for me."  
  
"You believe me now?"  
  
"I should have believed you from the beginning. I just couldn't believe that you could love me after all that had happened especially recently."  
  
"I do love you, Cath. Can we now sit down, and talk reasonably about this?"  
  
"No more fighting. We're just going to have to talk to Brass about our options, and how to keep us working together without worrying about compromising the cases."  
  
"We'll work something out. In the end all our dreams are going to come true."  
  
"It took us long enough. Seventeen years yikes."  
  
"Seventeen wonderful years you mean."  
  
"They did go by fast. I can't wait for the next seventeen plus years." With each new statement their lips were slowly moving towards the other, and finally their lips met with the passion and love they share for each other.  
  
The End (Epilogue or no epilogue) 


	7. Epilogue

"Unbridled Vernacular" epilogue  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
AN: Marie just had to have the last word in this story so here is an epilogue with her POV.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
One Year Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I usually hate weddings. I'm usually unhappy with someone's choice in what they did with their match, attire, flowers, etc, but today is different. Three months ago I got a wedding invitation, and I thought I was going to faint from surprise. After everything I put them through they still want me at their wedding.  
  
The priest is about to announce them husband and wife. It's when I see couples like this that I miss the man that I left back home. I had left him behind to further my career, and he was not willing to leave the small town we're from. I still wonder if he misses me as much as I miss him.  
  
No more on him. Back to the happy couple before me. They planned to have the wedding as far away in every possible way from Las Vegas. Too much of a harsh reminder of what their first wedding attempt had been like, and I can't blame them. The group here is very small.   
  
I see the whole CSI team here. I see them all with smiles except for that one woman. What was her name again? Sara something. Oh well from my sources she had tried to keep these two apart, but finally came to her senses when she was told to back off because he didn't love her.  
  
I watch them walk down the aisle, and the rest of us follow them out. I can't make it to the reception, because I have a flight to catch. I'm on my first vacation, and if everything goes well I will be only making one trip back here.  
  
I stop in front of the happy couple to wish them luck. "Catherine, you look everything of a blushing bride."  
  
The woman slightly blushed at her words. "Thank you, Marie. I'm glad you made it. I knew I had to have the woman here that brought us back together. We'll forever be thankful to you."  
  
"You're welcome, but all I did was show you the truth you already knew in your hearts." With one last hug I move to the side of crowd to watch them leave. I can see behind the car the big sign of "Just Married Again."  
  
With tears in my eyes I wave good-bye to Gil and Catherine Grissom. Maybe that will be one day soon. Looking at my watch, I realize its time to leave to catch the plane. Its time to go home.  
  
The End 


End file.
